Overwatch 2 DLC: Dark before Dawn/Worldsoul
Overview: Overwatch 2: Dark Before Dawn is a DLC of Overwatch 2 that adds ten new missions and two new heroes to the playable heroes in campaign mode, though both heroes, Singer, and Sampson, are available in multiplayer without purchasing the DLC, to preserve the balance of the game. Overwatch 2: Dark Before Dawn, focuses on the backstory of Alyssa "Midnight" Morrison and her interactions with both deep-cover sleeper agent Czysty "Singer" Slowik, Dr. Angela Ziegler, and the Living Ghost Gerard Lacroix. All events of Dark Before Dawn happen before the main campaign. Plot: Dark Before Dawn starts with Midnight waking up in a stasis pod inside a medium sized room cluttered with medical equipment. As Midnight tries to regain her bearings, she hears panicked screams and gunfire coming from outside. Her training clicking in, Midnight creeps to the door to see Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler being held at gunpoint by five rough-looking individuals. Midnight attacks the Men holding Mercy at gunpoint, shouting "Don't touch my aunt you F****rs!" Midnight gets involved in a fistfight with the five men. near the end of the confrontation, one of the assailants pulls out a shotgun and shoots Midnight point blank. Midnight reacts by subconsciously tapping into a 'Reserve of potential' as Midnight says, healing her body with no adverse effects. The assailants are stunned long enough for Mercy and Midnight to subdue them. Once Mercy and Midnight knock the assailants unconscious, Mercy grabs Midnight and pulls her into a hug, saying "I Can't believe that worked." As more gunfire sounds outside the building, Mercy tells Midnight that they need to get out before the attackers, whom Mercy identifies as Talon remnants, come in force. With Mercy's assistance, Midnight leads Mercy and a small group of doctors out of the laboratory. When the group is safe, Mercy grabs Midnight and takes her to a secluded location. Once alone, Mercy reveals that fifteen years have passed since Midnight went on her last mission, to Lake Champlain. The Mission was a failure, with only Agent Aidan William Sampson returning to base. the subsequent storming of the Talon facility at lake Champlain revealed that Midnight was still alive, but in a deep coma. Mercy had been trying everything she could since then to wake Midnight up. Mercy notes that she has to call a few people now that Midnight is up. Midnight asks if she can Call her dad. personally. Mercy hesitates, then agrees, saying "He'll probably think that it's a trick." Midnight sends a message to the number Mercy gave her, then meets with her father, revealed to be none other than Jack Morrison, aka Soldier: 76. When Jack sees Midnight for the first time since her waking, he grabs her into a hug and doesn't let go for a while, sobbing apologies. When Midnight and Jack finally get down to business, Midnight comments that she's searching for Sampson to apologize for forcing him to leave her behind, Jack comments that "He isn't worth it." Concerned by her father's dismissal of Sampson, Midnight resolves to find Sampson. From Sampson's perspective, he is just getting his life back together by working a construction job, lifting and carrying twice the load of other grunts, almost as much as the lower-powered automatic freight haulers. Everything is going nice when a group of thugs from Los Muertos approach the construction site, intent on securing it for a base. when Sampson attempts to rebuff the attackers, they pull guns on him and start shooting. as Sampson ducks for cover, a shadow arrives on the scene. Sampson charges the thugs as the Shadow runs interference using throwing knives and acrobatics to distract them. once Sampson drops the last thug, the Shadow, who is revealed to be called Singer, talks to Sampson. She reveals that Midnight is awake and searching actively for Sampson. Sampson responds by saying that Midnight has every right to exact vengeance for what he did to her. Singer notes that Midnight seemed more interested in talking than fighting, and leaves Sampson alone to his thoughts. When Midnight Finds Sampson, he has just stumbled out of a bar and collapsed in a side alley after a night of heavy drinking. When midnight finds what Sampson has become, she leaves him in the alley, noting that "I came here looking for an old friend. Imagine my surprise when I found You." In the back of the alley, Sampson vows to overcome his demons and become a man worthy of Overwatch again. Meanwhile, Midnight goes to Greece and meets up with Thunderstroke, another former Overwatch Agent. When Thunderstroke asks Midnight what she plans to do, Midnight pauses, and says "Watch over the people, even if they hate me. I will protect the people, even if they burn me at stake. I will care for the people who do not want to be cared for. I will protect." After Midnight's speech, the DLC ends. Response: Response to Dark Before Dawn was mostly positive, as it explored and fleshed out the backstory of one of the more loved side characters of the main story, given Midnight's ties to Soldier: 76 and her sacrifice in the campaign. Negative responses mainly criticized the lack of action, claiming that Dark Before Dawn felt more like an RPG than a Shooter. Soundtrack: Main Theme: Ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin Sampson's Theme: Empty Chairs at Empty Tables From Les Miserables (Creator's Note: Feel Free to add themes for characters if you want to. I am also having trouble building the story appropriately. Help would be appreciated.)